1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skateboard equipment. The present invention is a flexible bridle particularly directed towards stabilizing rider contact with a skateboard during jumps and other difficult maneuvers. The bridle is elastic and is attachable to the sides of a skateboard platform in a manner to assume a retracted position closely adjacent the skateboard top surface when not in use. The bridle can be pulled up and stretched for use. By holding the bridle while jumping, a skateboarder can keep his feet firmly positioned against the skateboard platform without gripping the edges of the skateboard platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many types of bridle-like control cords are seen on various pieces of snow and water related sporting devices, bridles for maintaining rider contact with a skateboard are not readily available. With skateboards now being used for both fun and serious sports, a bridle useful for better maintenance of the rider's feet in contact with a free skateboard could both increase the experienced rider'skill and be a safety factor for the novice.
The control a rider has over a skateboard normally depends on the rider's balancing ability and alertness in shifting his weight. Frictional contact with the skateboard platform using gravity is the rider's principal adherent. Novice riders frequently find this inadequate and take spills. Evan professional riders often lose foot contact with the skateboard platform, sometimes with serious results. The skilled rider must grasp the board by an end or a side when making a jump or a difficult turn. Many riders become very proficient at this but the novice often slides off the skateboard during the simplest of maneuvers. The attachable bridle according to the present invention would overcome board surface contact difficulties incurred by the professional skateboarder and would provide a safety factor for the novice.